Cat's bite
by bassment
Summary: Mihashi confessed to Abe, how would Abe react to it? OOC Abe at least I think he is! o.O Meant to be a one-shot, but I need more time with the smut...


Abe pushed Mihashi to the ground. Hard. Stunned, Mihashi looked up at Abe. Abe leaned down and grabbed Mihashi in the crotch.

'So, you like me huh,' Abe leered down at Mihashi.

The unholy grin on Abe's face made Mihashi shrink back. His heart was pounding rapidly, almost hitting 150bpm. He gulped, staring at Abe-kun.

_'What have I done?!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!...'

Mihashi reached out sleepily and knocked down the alarm clock, cutting off the shrill ringing resounding in the cool early morning air. Yawning, he swung his legs off the bed and sat up. Roughly scrubbing at his face, he stood up and...

'AHHHHHHHHHH!'

Mihashi yelled as memories of the day before came crashing down. Horrified, he clamped his hands over his mouth and sat down hard on the bed, his brain whirling.

'REN! Don't make such a din so early in the morning!'

Mihashi grimaced as he looked at the time. 6 a.m. Too bad the reprieve had lasted only 2 hours; he had barely slept last night, tossing around in fear and anxiety. There was no way he could face Abe-kun this morning. Mihashi groaned and curled into a ball. How could he have blurted it out like that?! Then again, Abe-kun had looked so... _cute_. '_I just couldn't help it...' _He could almost see the mocking looks on the others' faces._ 'Poor Mihashi. Unrequited love is such a pain in the _ass_. (Sniggering ensues.)' _Just thinking about it churned his stomach. _'I want to skip practice today...'_ Mihashi sighed mournfully, shrinking under the covers.

'REN! You're going to be late! Get up now!' His mother's shrill voice pierced through the protective cover of the duvet.

_'No escape here...'_ Dejectedly, Mihashi climbed out of bed and steeled himself for the horrible day ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mihashi stood at the gate, his sweaty palms gripping the bag's straps tightly. Hanai and Sakaeguchi were maintaining the field. Mizutani and Izumi were scrubbing the balls. And... and... Abe-kun, who's in the dug-out talking to Momoe...

'Mi... HASHI!'

Mihashi gasped and pitched forward before he felt an arm go round his neck, steadying him.

'Mihashi! What are you doing daydreaming out here?!' Tajima-kun's booming voice vibrated through him.

' Go...good morning, Tajima-kun,' Mihashi said weakly.

_'Shit. Is it starting already?'_ Mihashi braced himself and started to explain.

'Um, um, there's actually between us... that... that is... A... Abe-kun and I...' he stuttered.

'... last night's drama... Huh? What are you talking about, Mihashi?' Tajima stared at him.

Mihashi flushed. 'No... nothing! I'll go ahead first!'

Pulling away from Tajima's grasp, Mihashi dashed to the lockers room and locked himself into the first cubicle. _'What was that?! Tajima-kun... he doesn't know anything?' _Mihashi leaned against the toilet door, panting slightly. Suddenly he heard footsteps.

'Mihashi?'

_'A...A... ABE-KUN?!' _Mihashi paled, spinning around and looking at the door in horror. Unconsciously, he backed into the furthest wall, feeling as if Abe was in the cubicle with him.

'I know you're in here Mihashi. If you don't come out, I'm going to break down the door.' Abe threatened in a low but menacing voice.

Mihashi could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He felt like a trapped rabbit, helpless and terrified.

'Mihashi! I'm counting to three. If you're not out by then... ! One!'

_'What to do, what to do?' _Mihashi's eyes flickered wildly from the door to the ground repeatedly. _'Is Abe-kun for real?' _

'Two!'

_'Oh god... He might just do it... '_ Resigned, Mihashi reached out and unlocked the door, his hand trembling. With a groan, it slowly swung open to reveal Abe, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. Which slowly stilled as Mihashi shuffled out from behind the door.

Before Mihashi could react, Abe reached out and slammed him against the wall. Both of his hands came up to clench beside Mihashi's head, and he pressed his full body weight against Mihashi, trapping him. Mihashi felt dizzy from being so close to Abe. All the blood in his body seemed to have gushed into his head and also... somewhere down below. He flushed harder, if that was even possible.

'A... A... Abe-kun, I... ' Mihashi stuttered while trying to push Abe away, praying that he hadn't felt _that_.

'Oh my, Mihashi. Looks like you weren't lying yesterday, ' Abe pushed his knee between Mihashi's legs, pressing even closer. Mihashi gasped and tried to duck under Abe's arm to escape.

Abe slid his arms even lower and leaned closer, eyes steadily on Mihashi's. Mihashi felt his heart tripped before going into a full gallop. Abe was so close that he could smell the sweat and the scent of the shampoo he used, Mihashi fought the urge to wrap his arms around Abe, choosing instead to turn his face away.

'What? Are you shy?' Mihashi jumped when he felt Abe's breath next to his ear, and felt his body shiver as Abe continued, 'Meet me tonight, if you don't want the rest to find out.'

Mihashi held his breath, not daring to breathe even as relief flooded him. _'Abe-kun hasn't told anyone!' _

'And don't you ever turn your face away from me again,' Abe snarled and grabbed Mihashi's chin, turning his face around. Mihashi's eyes widened at the feral look on Abe's face.

'I'll be waiting in the locker room. You'd better show up.' Saying that, Abe left.

Mihashi slid to the floor, his right hand clutching his uniform at the chest area, as though to still his racing heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
